Counting Star
by nannisa365
Summary: Hanya sebuah daftar dari draft khusus untuk para Markchan shipper! Bl content, oneshot.


Mark X Haechan

Slice of Life

(Series)

 _"Hanya karena tatapan matamu, aku jatuh ke dalam palung yang bernama Cinta. Sesimpel itu aku jatuh padamu. Terima aku ya, cantik?"_

Benar yang apa Jeno katakan padanya. Sebagai penasehat juga teman sejawat. Hidup Mark Lee hanya sebatas kotak dengan ruang lingkup yang pendek. Hanya terpaku pada studio kecil di rumahnya, tempat ngopi yang berjarak tak sampai 1 kilo di ujung jalan rumah, super market kecil yang hanya melewati 1 gang saja. Setelahnya berdiam bagai batu di ruangan yang ia sebut kamar, selebihnya tak ada yang dilakukan.

Dan Mark membenarkan itu.

Hidupnya begitu monoton untuk ukuran seseorang dengan tangan dingin berikut imajinasi juga susunan kata-kata indah seperti syair. Ia ini pencipta lagu yang setidaknya di akui di salah satu perusahan yang menaungi 2 artis solo.

Dengan jarak lingkup yang begitu kecil, bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan inspirasi menulis lirik? Tanyakan itu pada kumpulan novel yang teronggok diujung ruang yang ia sebut studio.

Mark menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi ia harus dijadikan pendengar yang baik karena Jeno yang mulai berceloteh hal tak bermutu lainnya mengenai warna abu-abu dihidupnya. Bertempat di kedai kopi langganan mereka di meja nomor 9 di ujung dekat jendela, Mark teronggok lelah.

"Cobalah ikut kencan buta yang aku adakan, ya?" Permohonan yang sama dari orang yang sama. Anggap saja Mark pura-pura peduli padahal tidak sama sekali.

"Ya, ya. Kalau aku sempat!"

"Bebal sekali kau ini! aku tak mengerti di umur yang sudah cukup matang kau malah masih asik berkencan dengan kertas partitur tak berguna itu!"

"Tak berguna pun itu uang Jen, uang."

Dasar batu! ingin Jeno teriakkan itu di depan wajah Mark. Apa daya, Mark itu memang batu.

"Waktu ku kembali terbuang percuma untuk menasehatimu!"

"Maka dari itu, jangan lagi nasehati aku ya Jeno"

"Terserah! Dasar batu!" Akhirnya, tersalurkan sudah keinginan Jeno.

Mark mana peduli. Ia lebih peduli dengan pertanyaan yang sama saat meminum segelas esspreso. Selalu saja pahit meski sudah sering ia minum.

"Aku angkat telepon dulu." Pamit Jeno setelah merasakan ponselnya bergetar di meja. Mark hanya mengangguk. Mengalihkan pandangan keluar, memerhatikan seorang lelaki manis yang dulunya tak sengaja ia bantu ketika melihat lelaki itu menangis pilu di rooftop gedung perusahaan tempat ia menjual lagu.

Tersenyum pada anak-anak tk yang kebetulan lewat di depannya dan menyapa. Ada yang aneh, ketika Mark tak sengaja memandang senyum manis itu. Ada getaran di jantungnya yang terpacu kuat. Seperti sesuatu yang asing.

Kebetulan yang tak sengaja, mereka bertemu tatap. Labium tipis berwarna pink itu makin terangkat, seakan mengenali dirinya. Mark hanya dapat membalas senyum. Mata lelaki manis itu, racun jika Mark menyebutkan. Bisa-bisa suatu saat ia tenggelam dalam pesona mata indah milik sang lelaki manis itu.

Seakan sang dewi fortuna memberinya kelimpahan berkah berupa keuntungan, setelah dengan cepat kehilangan kontak mata, si manis itu muncul tiba-tiba. Berdiri sambil menggenggam secup Coffe blend hasil tebakan Mark berdiri di depan meja nomor 9 diujung dekat jendela. Tersenyum manis sambil berkata lembut,

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" tak ada larangan. Mark juga tak ingin melarang. Paling tidak, ia harus mencoba mendapat nama atau tidak sekalian dengan akun sosial media yang lelaki manis ini punya.

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku sendirian sejak tadi. Tidak ada teman mengobrol."

Lihatlah, Mark sampai harus berbohong sambil menutupi kegugupannya.

Lelaki manis itu akhirnya duduk juga berhadapan dengannya. Sejauh ini, belum ada wacana siapa yang memulai duluan membuka suara. Namun, setelah keterdiaman hampir sejam, merasa tak sopan lelaki manis tadi duluan membuka suara.

"Untuk seminggu yang lalu, aku ingin berterima kasih. Anda begitu baik mau mendengar aku menangis."

"Tak apa. Tak masalah, lagipula aku ingin membantu meringankan beban seseorang." Ujar Mark dengan penuh senyum. Menjaga wibawa di depan seorang lelaki manis itu, meski teringat kaos hitam kesayangannya yang basah akibat lelehan air mata.

"Aku... butuh pelampiasan akan sesuatu masalahku dan malah menangis di pundak anda." terkekeh saja sudah cukup cantik- inner Mark, merasa kelopak bunga-bunga sakura imajiner berterbangan dengan Jeno yang terbang sebagai Cupid.

"Oh ya, aku lupa menanyakan nama anda. Aku Haechan Lee." Tangan yang terjulur harus disambut. Dengan lembut, Mark menyambutnya.

"Aku Mark Lee. Kurasa, kita tak perlu terlalu formal. Jangan panggil aku 'anda', Mark Hyung saja cukup-" atau sayang?

"Ah, baik jika seperti itu."

Ruang obrolan mulai tercipta, tanpa ada rasa canggung di antara mereka. Entah karena Haechan si lelaki manis itu supel atau karena Mark yang lebih dulu sudah memata-matai Haechan sebagai target menjadi kekasih. Setidaknya, kali ini ia ingin berterima kasih kepada Jeno yang tak kunjung kembali.

Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat, rasa yang cukup nyaman ketika tak sengaja manik mereka saling menatap. Mata Haechan begitu menawannya. Sederhana sekali ia menyihir Mark untuk terjun kedalam manik itu.

Ia jadi teringat akan Aphrodite, Dewi yang paling cantik dalam sejarah Yunani. Tatapan mata adalah senjatanya. Jangan terlalu lama menatapnya jika tak ingin tenggelam kedalam manik indah penuh dengan sihir. Juga di mata Haechan, Mark tersihir untuk jatuh disana.

Disela obrolan ringan yang sengaja Mark selipkan gombalan receh, semburat pink tak ingin pergi dari pipi gembil milik sang lawan bicara. Bagaimana jika,

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin menyatakan cinta padamu sekarang juga?"

Semburat serta kekehan dari Haechan membuat Jantungnya terasa sakit berdetak begitu cepat.

"Beri aku alasan?"

"Hanya karena tatapan matamu, aku jatuh ke dalam palung yang bernama Cinta. Sesimpel itu aku jatuh padamu. Terima aku ya, cantik?" Begitu, jika Mark sudah merasakan yang namanya cinta.

Haechan tersenyum, sangat manis. Memicu diabetes seorang Mark. Esspreso yang tadinya pahit, kini manis Mark rasa. Seperti ada yang meletakkan puluhan ribu gram gula ke minumannya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, bolehkah aku melihatmu sedikit berjuang? Mark sayang?"

Tentu saja Mark mengangguk kuat. Gunung akan ia daki begitu juga laut yang akan ia sebrangi demi menggapai sesuatu yang harusnya jadi miliknya. Selipan kertas berisi id insta milik lelaki manis itu, membuat Mark ingin melambung tinggi dan menjerit bak fangirl yang sangat mencintai Oppa.

Well, setidaknya Jeno terlihat tersenyum melihat dan mendengar drama tanpa judul milik Mark yang ia tonton dari jarak 200 meter di meja nomor delapan yang bersebelahan dengan mejanya tadi.

"Apa batu dapat lunak dengan begitu cepat?"

Dan biarkan akan pertanyaan Jeno itu ya, teman?

Selesai

Arrei Note :

fufufu. Pembukaan yang cukup aneh ya.

Tapi maafkan Daku jika ini tak sesuai akan selera para reader.

Rnr jusaeyo!


End file.
